youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FIFATV
Fédération Internationale de Football Association is a French non-profit organisation and are the highest governing body of Football. It's fampus for spawning Iconic players such as Pelé, Diego Maradona, Eusébio, Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo. The FIFA World Cup was started in 1930 and is held every 4 years, it is set to take place in Qatar in 2022. World Cup Locations These are the locations of every current FIFA World Cup. Dates in bold indicate that the World Cup was cancelled. *1930: Montevideo, Uruguay, Champions: Uruguay *1934: Rome, Italy, Champions: Italy *1938: Paris, France: Champions: Italy *'1942: Rosario, Argentina, Champions: None' *'1946: Turin, Italy, Champions: None' *1950: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, Champions: Uruguay *1954: Bern, Switzerland, Champions: Germany *1958: Stockholm, Sweden, Champions: Brazil *1962: Santiago, Chile, Champions: Brazil *1966: London, United Kingdom, Champions: England *1970: Mexico City, Mexico, Champions: Brazil *1974: Munich, West Germany, Champions: West Germany *1978: Buenos Aires, Argentina, Champions: Argentina *1982: Madrid, Spain, Champions: Italy *1986: Mexico City, Mexico, Champions: Argentina *1990: Rome, Italy, Champions: Germany *1994: Los Angeles, United States, Champions: Brazil *1998: Paris, France, Champions: France *2002: Seoul, South Korea and Tokyo, Japan, Champions: Brazil *2006: Berlin, Germany, Champions: Italy *2010: Johannesburg, South Africa, Champions: Spain *2014: Rio De Janeiro, Champions: Germany *2018: Moscow, Russia, Champions: France *2022: Doha, Qatar, Champions: TBA *2026: Toronto, Canada; Mexico City, Mexico and Los Angeles, United States, Champions: TBA Classic Players and Notable Players This is a list of the soccer players listed in their own Classic Players video by FIFA TV or is a famous notable FIFA Player. *'Pelé' (born ), Edson Arantes do Nascimento better known as Pelé, is widely considered to be the greatest soccer player of all time, he is the most succesful soccer player of all time and holds the Guinnes World Record for the most goals scored in soccer by one person; with 1281 Goals. He started his career when he was only 17 and in 2000 he and Diego Maradona were crowned Players of The Century. *'Eusébio' (January 25, 1942 - January 5, 2014 71), Eusébio da Silva Ferreira is considered the greatest African Player of all time as he was born in the then Portuguese Colony of Mozambique. He played for Portugal and played against Brazil and against Pelé in the 1966 World Cup held in London, Portugal beat Brazil after Pelé was sent home with a serious leg injury and also Brazil's chances of beating Portugal. In the Final match against England; Eusébio was put up against Bobby Charlton an equally good English player and the two ended up cancelling each other out but in the end England beat Portugal and Eusébio was seen crying in dissapointement. Eusébio died at his home on January 5, 2014 due to Heart Failure, in 1966 he cried for Portugal; now Portugal cries for him, Eusébio will be sorely missed. *'Diego Maradona' (born ), Diego Armando Maradona is considered as the most influential players of all time and coined the famous Hand of God. He was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina and began his career in 1982. He invented the Sweeping Striker roll while playing a game in 1982, he started out rough after he was given a Red Card when frustration got the better of him and was taken off for a violent play. In 1986 he was back and better as ever and scored 3 goals in a single match. In a play off against England Maradona performed the now legendary Hand of God where after a teammate kicked the ball to him, the ball went airborne and Maradona hit the ball into the goal with his hand which you’re not allowed to use in soccer unless you're the goalkeeper. Maradona's career ended in 1994 when he was sent home after he was caught taking Ephedrin, when a Urine test was conducted. He is now the coach of Gimnasia de la Plata and is a caring Father of 5. *'Johan Cruyff' † (April 25, 1947 - March 24, 2016 68), Johan Cruyff is considered one of the best Dutch players of all time and played for 7 different teams in his lifetime and managed 3 others. He died on March 24, 2016 in Barcelona after a long battle with Lung Cancer. *'Franz Beckenbauer' (born ), Franz Beckenbauer is considered the greatest German player of all time, he was nicknamed Der Kaiser meaing The Emperor in German because of his elegant playing style. *'Roger Milla' (born ), Roger Milla was one of the first African players to explode onto the soccer scene and played in 3 world cups for Cameroon. *'Garrincha' † (October 28, 1933 - January 20, 1983 49), Manuel Francisco dos Santos is considered as the greatest dribbler of all time despite being born with a badly distorted leg. He began is career 1958 and played with a precocious 17 year old called Pelé. With he and Pelé on the team Brazil never lost a match while they were together the only time they did was in 1962. Garrincha died in 1983 due to an alcohol related liver disease. *'Ferenc Puskás' † (April 1, 1927 - November 17, 2006 79), Ferenc Puskás was one of the greatest Hungarian players and was the most prolific player of all time. He was diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease in 2000 and died in 2006 due to Pneumonia. *'Mario Kempes' (born ), Mario Kempes is considered one of the greatest striker of all time and won the golden ball award in 1978. *'Bobby Charlton' (born ), Sir Robert Charlton is considered one of the greatest English players of all time. In 1966 he went up against Eusébio and beat him in the finals to make England the winning team, that same year he won a Ballon d'Or. *'Lev Yashin' † (October 22, 1929 - March 20, 1990 60), Lev Yashin is regarded as one of the greatest goalkeepers of all time, having stopped 151 penalty kicks in his career. He remains one of the only goalkeepers to have won a Ballon d'Or and died in 1990 due to stomach cancer. *'Cristiano Ronaldo' (born ), Ronaldo is considered one of the greatest players of our generation alongside Lionel Messi. In 2013 he was awarded a Ballon d'Or by Pelé and gave an emotional speech while Pelé held Ronaldo's then 3 year old son Cristiano Ronaldo Jr. *'Lionel Messi' (born ), Lionel Messi is one of the greatest players of our generation alongside Cristiano Ronaldo and holds the most Ballon d'Or awards; 6. *'Luis Suárez' (born ), Suárez is best known for the bite incident when in 2013, Suárez decided it was a good idea to bite Swedish player Zlatan Ibrahimović on the arm and then bit 3 other players. He was banned for 2 years and eventually started to play soccer again. YouTuber Deji poked fun of the situation on his video #DoingASuarez where at one point he holds a home invader at gunpoint and the bites him in the arm. *'Zinedine Zidane' (born ), Zinedine Zidane may be one of the most controversial soccer players of all time, he has recieved 2 red cards and got in trouble for headbutting an Italian player in the stomach. In 2006 the Italian player was pulling on Zinedine's shirt, he said to the player "If you want my shirt you can have it after the match" the Italian decided it was a good idea to reply with "Nah I prefer your sister" in retalliation Zinedine headbutted him in the stomach. He currently manages Barcelona and has a song made about him. *'Eden Hazard' (born ), Eden Hazard is best known for his incident with a ball boy in 2013. After the ball rolled out of bounds a ball boy got it and tried to bamboozle Hazard, Eden responded by kicking the ball boy in the stomach and stamping on him after which he was suspended for 3 games after that. *'George Best' † (May 22, 1946 - November 25, 2005 59), Many people have argued over who's the best soccer player in the world, some say Eusébio, some say Maradona but most people will say either George Best or Pelé. George Best was born in Northern Ireland and is called the greatest soccer player of all time by some. Pelé is known for his 1000 Goals but George Best Believers will say that the only reason Pelé scored so many goals is because the league he was in was terrible. George won a European Soccer Cup and 2 Division Championships while Pelé was named Player of The Century along with Maradona in 2000 and in 2013 won a Ballon d'Or Honneurs. The dispute has not been resolved. *'Emile Heskey '(born ), Emile Heskey; The Chuck Norris of Football, he was born in England and went on to play in 3 world cups and to score 7 goals out of 62 appearences. He also had a song made about him Trivia *There's a Brazillian Soccer Player called Kaká (born April 22, 1982 37), who has the unfortunate trait of having a name that means Poop in Greek. *Pelé and Eusébio played against eachother at the 1966 FIFA World Cup in a match between Brazil and Portugal. *KSI once met Ronaldo and asked why is free kicks were so consistent. *There's a Brazillian Soccer Player also called Ronaldo '''(September 18, 1976 43), he isn't to be confused with the Portugese Ronaldo, Cristiano Ronaldo. *Lev Yashin is the only Goalkeeper to have won a Ballon d'Or. '''This page was made on December 22, 2019 by Gorillaz Fan 806. Category:French YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views